


One Scoop, Two Scoop

by Laur



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, Fluff, Ice Cream, John's not a pushover, M/M, Sherlock's a snob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur/pseuds/Laur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look ridiculous," Sherlock stated, eyeing John's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Scoop, Two Scoop

“Two scoops of that, please,” John said, indicating a vivid ice cream.

Sherlock scoffed. “Just one scoop of the pistachio for me, thanks,” he demanded the server, a touch haughtily. 

John rolled his eyes, procured his ice cream and tried a spoonful, staining his mouth a wonderfully obnoxious colour.

“You look ridiculous,” Sherlock stated, eyeing John’s mouth.

“It’s a children’s dessert, Sherlock. Getting a posh flavour won’t make you look more refined,” John retorted as Sherlock was handed a dish of understated green ice cream.

Sherlock eyed the excited children with distaste. “This wouldn't be a problem if we’d gone to the gelato place.”

John smiled fondly as he paid. “Just eat your ice cream.” He watched Sherlock try some and laughed when he made a moue of disgust. “Not liking the pistachio then?”

“I like pistachio, this is _not_ pistachio. I don’t know _what_ this is.” 

“Can I try a taste?” John asked innocently.

Sherlock gave him an exasperated look but held his dish in John’s direction. John ignored it, reaching for Sherlock’s face instead and pulling him into a kiss. Sherlock melted into it until their tongues met, then he pulled back with an “eugh!” of disgust.

John grinned. “What, don’t you like cotton candy?”

Sherlock stuck his tongue out at him and John laughed.

It was tainted blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cotton candy ice cream that you cannot eat unless you're okay with lips, teeth and tongue all stained electric blue for a half hour a least. Oh and my desire for summer - can it please be summer??


End file.
